roninwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryo of the Wildfire
Ryo Sanada (真田遼 Sanada Ryō) is the leader of the Ronin Warriors. He is known as Ryo of the Wildfire (Rekka no Ryo in the Japanese version). Ryo as warrior of Flames. He is also the holder of the legendary White Armor of Inferno (the Kikoutei in the Japanese version). Ryo is voiced by Matt Hill in Ronin Warriors, ''Takeshi Kusao in ''Yoroiden Samurai Troopers and ''Hermes Barolli in ''Samurai Warriors. Appearance and Personality Ryo has black hair and blue eyes. During the TV series, he wears a red sweater with a white collar, blue jeans, and sneakers. He wears a tuxedo for his birthday party at the start of Gaiden. For the rest of Gaiden, he wears a white t-shirt over a soft purple long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. In Legend of the Inferno Armor, he starts off in the same outfit as he wore in New York until his shirts are torn by Mukara. In the final scenes, he's changed into the Milkball shirt Kento was wearing earlier. In Message, he wears a purple-gray short sleeved shirt, light colored pants, and dark shoes. Ryo's Wildfire armor is red and his Inferno armor is white. Ryo has a big heart. He is often very cheerful and lively. However, he does have a stubborn streak and a tendency to be impatient. He can't stand seeing his friends hurt in any way, and will place their safety before his own. His favorite sport is soccer. He loves hiking, the arcade game "Moguru Tataki," and bird watching. He does not like lukewarm baths, being interviewed, and flavored ice. Ryo shows indifference to fashion, and he feels extremely awkward in social situations. Biography Family History The Sanada family was actually a famous ninja clan. Ryo's father was the heir, but he left the family because he felt their ways were too strict. Due to this, Ryo has never met his father's family. Early History Ryo's mother passed away when he was very little. His father is a professional wildlife photographer, who is usually away on long assignments. Fortunately for Ryo, he has a bank account set up by his father to cover living expenses. Ryo has lived in a log cabin for most of his life, but it is very far away from the city, and he has to walk nine miles every day just to get to school. It was White Blaze who chose Ryo to don one of the mystical armors. The two first saw each other when Ryo was four, and then again when he was seven, and a final time when he was ten. It was winter before the tiger finally lead the Ancient One to Ryo to begin his training. The War with Talpa Gaiden The Legend of the Inferno Message Armor and Powers Ryo received his armor one year before the TV series began. A group of poachers started a forest fire in order to lure out their game, but ended up getting trapped themselves. Ryo desired to stop the fire and save everyone, including the poachers (despite the fact that they threatened to shoot him when he tried to stand up to them). The kanji for "Jin" appeared on his forehead and he somehow managed to absorb the flames. The fire created the under gear for the Wildfire armor. The Wildfire armor draws power from any fire source. His primary weapons consist of twin katanas, the Swords of Wildfire (or Rekka Ken), that are sheathed on his back. His special attack is the "Sōen-Zan" (双炎斬, literally "Twin Flame Slash", "Flare Up Now" in the TV series English dub and "Fury of Wildfire" in the OAVs English Dub), which resembles a long vertical beam of fire. Ryo is also able to don the White Armor of Inferno, which is formed from the energies and virtues from the other four Ronin and/or Warlord armors. The armor holds great power, but a drawback is that it drains the Ronins until they learn how to control it. When wearing the White Armor, Ryo calls upon the Swords of Fervor (or Gou Retsu Ken) in battle. His special attack in the Inferno armor is the "Sen Ko Zan" ("Rage of Inferno: in English dub), the same as that of the Wildfire armor, but much more powerful. Before gaining the Swords of Fervor, Ryo wields the Wildfire Armor swords, but the power of the Inferno Armor is too strong for the swords and they break after he destroys Saranbo. He later repairs them by tossing them in Mount Fuji. Relationships Rowen of the Strata Cye of the Torrent Sage of the Halo Kento of Hardrock Mia Yuli Besides Mia, Ryo is the closest to the young boy, acting as an older brother figure to him. In return, Yuli practically hero-worships Ryo. While Ryo can get frustrated by Yuli at times, he owes his life to him more than once. An example of this is when Ryo nearly sacrifices himself to destroy Talpa and Yuli's desire to save Ryo causes the Jewel of Life to send a blast of energy that pulls Ryo to safety. Ryo acknowledges this, thanking Yuli for saving him afterwards. An example of his frustration is when Yuli wishes to join them in their attack on Talpa's castle but Ryo refuses due to the danger and goes too far. He later apologizes for his behavior. When Ryo is absorbed by Talpa and unexpectedly returns to don the Inferno Armor, Yuli never gives up and states he knew Ryo would return. Runa Runa showed interest in Ryo. During an attack in a Los Angeles cemetery, Runa was nearly attacked by one of Shikaisen's henchmen. Kento easily took care of him but instead of being thanked, Runa continued to loudly cheer for Ryo, leaving Kento rather bewildered. According to Sunrise, had she survived, then there was a possible chance that she and Ryo would have developed deeper feelings for one another. Gallery Civilian Clothing Sub-Armor The Wildfire Armor The White Armor of Inferno Attacks Random Trivia *Ryo plays center forward on his soccer team. *In the English dub, Ryo's name is pronounced "Rye-oh" in the TV series, but is changed back to the Japanese pronunciation of "Ree-oh" for the OVAs. *The name "Sanada" likely came from Sanada Yukimura, a real samurai who died in 1615. He is frequently depicted as wearing red armor, and was widely considered a hero. The crest on Ryo's armor is actually a slightly stylized version the family symbol of the Takeda clan. **Coincidentally, Takeshi Kusao, Ryo's Japanese voice actor, eventually voices Koei's portrayal of Yukimura from the video game series Samurai Warriors/Sengoku Musou. *In a Newtype poll, Ryo ranked #17 for the top 30 most popular male anime character from the 1980s. See also *The Nine Armors Citation *Theria.net, Yoroiden Temple *Newtype's Top 30 Male and Female Characters of Each Decade". Newtype (in Japanese) (Kadokawa Shoten). March 2010. Category:Characters Category:Heroes